defianceofheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
About This RPG
In Defiance of Heaven is our first 4th Edition L5R RPG. It takes place in Rokugan, beginning in the year 430, and chronicles the adventures of our PCs as they gradually get caught up in the Gozoku Conspiracy. PCs begin at the Topaz Championship and move onward from there. This game encorporates themes common to samurai drama. Since it is possible for players to actually become a part of the Gozoku Conspiracy, some secretive playing is encouraged. In addition, players are encouraged to make their character's choices realistic compared to their character's values and understanding of Bushido. The Setting: The year is 430. The Empire of Rokugan is currently enjoying a period of quiet prosperity. The Shadowlands, ever looming to the south, have been quiet for over 300 years. Without external threats, the Empire has begun to look inward, and the politics of this time concern themselves with vying over the position of other clans. Unknown to all but a handful of people, much of the Emperor's power has been diminished. Whereas before the Son of Heaven had unquestioned and unlimited political power as the absolute ruler of Rokugan, he now finds most of his abilities have been delegated to a network of advisors and diplomats, his options limited by the implications of tradition. This is due to the workings of the Gozoku, a conspiracy formed years before with the singular goal of removing the influence of the Emperor and distributing it to the various Daimyo of the Great Clans. The Emperor has been reduced to a mere puppet, with the Gozoku pulling the strings. The Gozoku: The very existence of the Gozoku is blasphemy, an affront to the Celestial Order itself. Even so, the Gozoku flourish in secret. Only a handful even know the name exists, and fewer still know who they are. It is quite possible for one in the Forbidden City to stand beside and work with a Gozoku without ever knowing it! It is even possible to serve their schemes without being aware of it. They are fully integrated into the power structure now, and it will take nothing less than a miracle to remove them from power. That is assuming such a thing is even desired! Although the Gozoku have undermined the ability of the Emperor to rule, there is a wave of prosperity resulting from their influence. The arts see an unprecedented period of growth and development, the Koku is worth more now than it ever was before, the roads are well-maintained and encouraging of trade, and the first Civil War between the Crane and the Crab has ended thanks primarily to them. Of course, there is also much political corruption, with high-ranking dignitaries performing their duties in exchange for favors, rather than by their honor-bound duty. Some clans are in a better position now than they have ever been, and others find many opportunities for hardship. The Heroes The Player Characters of this campaign are a group of young samurai who have the fortune of duty during this polticially volatile climate. They will be the catalyst for future events in the Empire... they have been chosen by the Fortunes to decide the fate of the Throne. As they travel and perform their duties, they will collectively see both sides of the story, and from multiple perspectives. Some may decide it is time to restore the Son of Heaven to power, and others may believe the Empire is in better hands with the Gozoku. Some may never even uncover the conspiracy at all, and will become pawns of either side as a result. However, by the time the campaign ends, so will the silent war between these political forces, and the PCs will be the primary influence of who will rule Rokugan for the next 600 years. Will they restore the Celestial Order to the Imperial Court, or will Rokugan be fully guided by the hands of mortals? Category:Browse